Mas claro imposible
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay algo que es tan claro, que deslumbra la vista de Hades y no le permite verlo... Hasta que es demasiado tarde. Este algo involucra a su adorada primogénita y su (des)leal consejero.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Más claro imposible._**

-¿Y esas flores? -Pregunto el dios del infierno, a su hija casi adolescente que las acomodaba con cariño en un florero.

-Me las obsequio Thanatos. -Informo la muchacha sonriente, complacida por las flores.

-Que atento... -Comento el dios para luego seguir paseando a Cerbero, pero noto algo más.- ¿Y ese collar?

-Thanatos me lo dio -Informo la chica, mientras acariciaba los diamantes del collar- ¿No es bonito? -El dios se encogió de hombros- Papá... ¿A ti te agrada Thanatos?

\- ¿Por que la pregunta Macaria? -Interrogo algo cauteloso.

-Por que...

-Señor -Aiakos apareció y se arrodillo ante el dios-Ya esta todo listo para el ataque al santuario de Athena.

-Excelente. -El dios sonrió-Luego me cuentas hija... -Dijo antes de irse dejando sola a la joven con la palabras en la boca.

 ** _Palacio de Giudeca, unos años después._**

-Mi señor... Acabo de ver al dios Thanatos con su hija Macaria -Informo Minos en tono serio.

-¿Enserio? -El dios siguio lustrando con mucho cariño su espada, no prestando mucha atención al rostro preocupado del espectro.- Si no tienes nada que hacer, escolta a Macaria... -ordeno, sin quitar su mirada del reflejo de su espada lustrada- No esta bien que uno de mis consejeros se rebaje a un labor tan trivial como lo es cuidar a mi hija... Más aun si esta esta en mi propio reino.

-Pero... -quiso protestar el espectro, al parecer el dios no había entendido lo que había querido decirle.

-¿Acaso te atreves a contradecir a tu amo Minos?

-No, señor... En seguida voy... -Dijo el espectro, antes de irse con paso firme de ahí.

 ** _Sector de Flores, Segunda Prision._**

Minos hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras seguía sentado en la piedra... a una distancia de cinco metros estaban Macaria y Thanatos besándose en su improvisada salida de pinic. Ni una taza de te le habían ofrecido...

 ** _Unos meses después. Campos Eliseos._**

-Phantasos. -El dios se detuvo- ¿A donde vas con ese rollo de tela? -observo el rollo de tela blanco que el dios hacía cargar a su hermano Ikelos al que claramente estaba usando de mula.

-Es para el vestido de Macaria, se lo voy a diseñar yo -Dijo el dios con una expresión ilusionada en el rostro- ¿No se lo dijo? Sera el vestido de...

-Mi hija no tiene por que decirme que le diseñas los vestidos de domingo... -Comento el dios cortante y entro a su despacho, impidiéndole al otro decirle que el vestido era el de boda.

 **A las pocas semanas.**

-¿Vestido nuevo?-El dios observo a su esposa.

-Si, querido... Para una ocasion tan especial -Sonrió complacida-Tenia que lucir algo nuevo...

-Ah... cierto... ahora voy... a cambiarme también -¿Que es hoy? ¿Su cumpleaños?¿Nuestro aniversario? Se pregunto para si el dios, muy preocupado al no saber la respuesta.

 **Al rato.**

-No señor, no es ni su aniversario ni el cumpleaños de la diosa Persefone -Informo Pandora, también con un elegante vestido de fiesta negro.- Es la boda del señor Thanatos con...

-¿Thanatos se casa? -El dios rompió en risas- ¿Y quien es la pobre victima?

-Señor... se casa con...

-¡HADES! ¡¿QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO QUE TODAVÍA NO TE CAMBIASTE? -Persefone apareció y le agarro de la oreja- Tenias que haberte cambiado hace más de media hora, nos están esperando -La diosa se lo llevo de la oreja a los aposentos matrimoniales para que se cambiara.

 ** _En el lugar de ceremonias._**

-Hey Hipnos... -El dios rubio le observo, tenia a su hijo numero 99.977.863 en brazos y a Patisea embarazada (claramente de gemelos) al lado.- ¿Con quien se casa el ser despiadado que tienes como hermano?

-¿No lo sabe señor? -Inquirió Hipnos. Las dos deidades menores le observaron, incluso el pequeño bebe, con notoria sorpresa.

-Se casa con...-comenzó Patisea.

-¡ZEROS DEJA DE MIRAR MI ESCOTE- Bramo Violette de Behemot, antes de meterle una patada al espectro y hacerlo salir despedido del lugar de ceremonias.

-¡Gua!... Que patada -El dios se distrajo y se alejo, dejando a los dioses con la palabra en la boca.

 ** _Al rato._**

-Radamanthys -El espectro le miro, se hallaba vestido con una túnica elegante para la ocasion.- ¿Has visto a Macaria?

-Eh... señor... -El guerrero le miro, ahora entendía el por que el retraso en el inicio de la ceremonia.- Le esta esperando para que le lleve al altar, para iniciar la ceremonia.

-¿Que ceremonia? -pregunto el dios perdido.

-Pues... la boda... -El dios le miro con un tic en el ojo- Su hija se casa con Thanatos, mi señor, tiene que entregarla a él en el altar... -en eso vio como el rostro de su señor se cubría de un intenso carmesí.

-¡THANATOS!

 ** _Unos segundos después._**

-¡PAPÁ SUÉLTALO! -Suplico Macaria, mientras jalaba a su padre de la túnica- ¡POR FAVOR PAPÁ...!

-¡HADES! -Bramo Persefone haciendo aparecer su báculo divino.

-¡SEÑOR HADES! -Hypnos miraba aterrado lo que pasaba

-¡AMO HADES! -Gritaron los espectros, no sabiendo si intervenir o no...

-¡RATA INMUNDA! ¡ABOMINACIÓN NACIDA DE LA NOCHE! ¡ENTE MAL HABIDO! -gritaba la enfurecida deidad- ¡¿COMO OSAS DESPOSAR A MI MAYOR TESORO! -En eso observo a Persefone, esta se acaba de cruzar de brazos molesta- después de Persefone- agrego por lo bajo, la diosa asintió, ahora si no había problemas- ¡TRAIDOR TE LO HE DADO TODO Y ME QUITAS A MI HIJA! ¡PORQUERÍA DE CONSEJERO!

-Se...se...señor...ha...ha...des... -Logro balbucear el novio, mientras era ahorcado por el dios frente a todos los invitados.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡HAS ALGO! -Chillo la novia, mientras seguía intentando separar a su padre del estrangulado novio. Todo se volvió negro para Hades luego de ese grito.

 ** _Aposentos de Hades._**

-¡Hay mi cabeza...! -El dios se toco el chichon- ¿Que paso? -en eso recordó todo.- ¡MACARIA!

 ** _Salon de banquetes._**

-¡UN BRINDIS POR LOS RECIÉN CASADOS! -Dijo Persefone, quien dirigía todo dado que Hades... Ejem, se había indispuesto después de un bastonazo en su cabeza.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -El dios cayo de rodillas, al ver a su hijita adorada de la mano de Thanatos. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, completamente sorprendidos ante la reacción del dios.

A fin de cuentas, la muerte siempre se lleva la victoria y Thanatos era la condenada muerte y Macaria también.

Fin.


End file.
